Different kinds of cable spools are being used for carrying and transporting various types of cables and wires, such as electric cables, fiber optic cables and wire products. Cable spools can be made of e.g. wood, plywood, steel and plastic.
A commonly used spool for house wiring cables in the US is a 6.5″ diameter cable spool. Such cable spools can be arranged for use in automated, high speed cable wiring application. Plastic cable spools may be produced in many different manners, e.g. by producing parts that are thereafter snap-fitted, welded or glued together. In order to provide for a stronger and more durable product, it is desirable to produce as much as possible of the product in one piece.
When winding cables onto such cable spools using automated, high speed cable wiring application, a common problem is that the cable jacket runs a risk of being damaged by friction between the cable spool and the cable. This renders part of the cable unusable and thus, the total length of cable delivered with each cable spool is reduced. Currently, this is considered an inevitable loss of cable when using automated, high speed cable winding applications. However, a solution which reduces cable waste and thus lowers costs would be preferable.